


To Love a Monster...

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Inflation, Large Breasts, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: Violet's job suppressing monsters around the world can be tiring... She's never had the chance to take time off for herself or meet someone nice...But when she comes across the Shambler; A strange, yet fascinating monster, she's going to wonder about whether she's found that "someone nice"...
Kudos: 50





	To Love a Monster...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains cumflation, hyper pregnancy, breast-and-ass expansion and some good ol' fuckin'. 
> 
> The characters of The Shambler and Violet belong to R501 who commissioned this story from me.

Violet’s heels clicked peacefully on the clean linoleum. She maintained her picture-perfect appearance despite the odd feeling in her belly. 

Something felt off today. It didn’t feel normal. 

Then again, nothing was “normal” in her line of work; The Monster Containment Organization was literally built of the back of abnormality. 

She came to a halt in front of the elevator door and sighed softly, rubbing her eyes before glancing down at the files in her hand. The name of the organization was a misnomer, in her opinion. It wasn’t that they didn’t catch and contain monsters, but rather, they didn’t _only_ catch and contain monsters. Many of the beings they went after were merely supernatural and that didn’t mean that all the creatures were inherently malicious. Many of them were gentle in the best of circumstances… They were just beings that could _possibly_ pose a threat to humankind or incite a dangerous panic were they to remain free

Violet was aware of the vital service the MCO performed. They were necessary to say the least, but there were times when the work weighed on her soul. It was difficult and she had lost many colleagues over the years…

She pinched her cheek and shook her head quickly as the elevator doors opened with a soft ‘ding’; Getting swallowed in memories and emotion was not a priority now. She had work to do. 

She went through the files for the umpteenth time as the elevator slowly moved down to the storage floor. A significant number of monsters had been captured in the preceding days; Nearly a dozen. 

That was significantly more than usual. It didn’t bode well. 

_I wonder if a horde is coming..._

Violet shivered at the thought. The last time a horde had arrived on Earth, they needed to “create” a war just to conceal its existence and justify the body count. She made a mental note to contact the survey department to keep a look out for the signs of a Horde event.

She paused before straightening her sharp suit-jacket and make sure her pencil skirt was clean. Her mind was wandering a lot today…

The Elevator doors opened smoothly, and Violet turned towards the hazmat clad worker who was waiting for her, “Any issues?”

“Not particularly. A few of the monsters are a bit violent, but its nothing we can’t handle.” 

“You’re taking all the necessary precautions?”

“Always, ma’am.”

“Good…” Violet nodded as she pulled on the simple, protective garments. It wasn’t exactly necessary today since none of the monsters listed any toxic effects but protocol was necessary. Many monsters were smarter than they seemed and often held back… That being said, Violet hated the protective suits. They never had a way to conceal her long, silky hair properly and it always just had to be tucked in the back where it tickled her.

After several minutes of fussing, she finally got the suit on in a way that it didn’t bother her too much and turned to the worker, “Lead the way then.”

The worker nodded and walked forward a few paces before gesturing to large cage on the right,

“Well, this is the first one. It’s a tentacle beast. Many of the characteristics make it look like it’s from the Outer Limits, but it’s got some new features too. See those crystalline growths on the ends?”

“Yes. What are they?”

“We’re not entirely sure. It looks like its uses them as weapons; Maybe to break the armour of its prey?”

“Hm” Violet nodded and made a few notes in the file, “Have it sent to Sector A-1; Study division and make sure it’s put in a reinforced cell. I’d recommend study for two weeks before a final placement.”

“Aight.” The Worker nodded before walking to the next cage, “This one is a bit interesting. It’s a Blob.”

“A blob?”

“Yep. But it doesn’t do anything. No movement. No pulsating. Heck, it doesn’t even seem to absorb things. Anything we throw at it, just sorta bounces off.”

Violet frowned, “Really? That is interesting…”

“Ain’t it?”

“Hmm…” Violet pondered for a few seconds before sighing, “We can’t take a risk when it comes to blobs. Send it to Sector F-7. Suspended containment and study. I want to find the weakness of this thing before anything else.”

“Gotcha. Now, the next-”

The Worker’s sentence was cut off by a shrill screech that made Violet jump; Her heart was beating like a jackhammer as she glared at the Worker, “What the hell is that?!”

“Er… a monster, I guess?”

“Why is it screaming?”

“I dunno… Cause it’s a monster?”

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, “No animal screams without reason. Take me to it.”

“But this next one-!”

“Take me to the monster that screamed. NOW.”

The Worker sighed and raised his arms, before gesturing towards a cage on the far end of the hall, “Fine, fine… this way.”

Violet didn’t wait for the worker, instead marching past him just as another screech rang out into the hall. The sound made her wince; It was a scream of pain and anger and she could sense that it was justified. It was a sad scream that tore her heart into pieces. She couldn’t stand the sound of it…

The source was a humanoid figure, but that was the only thing “human” about it. It was short. Its skin was chitinous and layered in an intricate manner that made it looks like sweeping, delicate robes rather than skin. Its hair was white and long and its face was blank and smooth, barring a pair of thin lips… Its limbs, bound in chains, were frail yet strong. 

It was a youthful figure that resembled a young man, barely into adulthood, but the most noticeable fact about it… about _him_ was the fact that identified him as a “he”; The massive pair of testicles that was hanging between his legs. To call them gargantuan would be an understatement. Just looking at them made Violet blush violently and quickly focus on the workers who were waving electric cattle prods at the being and tugging on the chains that were binding him. 

“Come on… you fucking…!”

“Stop fighting us!”

A crackle of electricity burst from one of the prods as it was jabbed into the being’s abdomen and once again that pained screech rang out and Violet felt her temper snap. 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!”

The Workers froze at her words and the being took advantage of the brief respite and ran into a corner, huddling into a ball and shivering softly. 

“Hey, come back-!”

“No!” Violet stepped forward and glared at the workers darkly, “No, you will leave that one alone now! Come out here!”

The Workers hesitated, but they were aware of her status within the organization and begrudgingly stepped out of the cage and stood before her, “What’s wrong, ma’am?”

“What’s wrong is what I should be asking you; Why were you torturing that creature?”

“It’s a fuckin’ monster!”

“No, it isn’t.” She tried to keep her voice calm and steady as her anger bubbled below the surface, “You are not the one to decide if these creatures are Monsters. Your job is to capture and preserve these creatures as you find them. It is my job to assign their place and study them and declare if they are monsters.”

“…the fuckin’ thing was trying to fight us…”

Violet sighed and rubbed her eyes, “I understand your job is a difficult one, but torture is not a response to hostility. If that creature tried to fight you, it was because you gave it a reason to. These creatures are afraid and uncertain, just as much as we are. It is our job to take care of them so that they do not become hostile. Do you understand?”

The Workers glanced at each other before letting out awkward mumbles of agreement. 

She glared at the workers for a few more seconds, “…What is he?”

“Er… we don’t know. We found him near the North Pole by accident. There were some rumours about a mon… a creature going around killing the natural wildlife and livestock. We found this guy heading to a farm, so we acted fast and tased him, and brought him here.”

She frowned, “No known source?”

The Worker nodded, “No source, recognizable characteristics, abilities or anything. He’s a completely new kind.”

_All the more reason to be careful, you idiots…_ Violet managed to hold her words inside before focusing on the creature. Trembling, his featureless face seemed to be looking at her and she felt a strange warmth coming from it. 

“…We… uh… We called him, the Shambler.”

“Haa?” 

“Well… his nuts are so big that when he walks, he sorta… shambles. Its kinda funny.”

Violet rolled her eyes and shoved her files into the hands on one of the Workers before walking into the cage slowly, making her way towards ‘the Shambler.’

His face didn’t leave for a second and when she was about ten feet from him, she stopped moving and smiled, “Hello.” There was no response. 

“Do you understand me?” Once again, no response. 

Violet waiting for a few seconds before repeating the question in Chinese. When there was no response again, she repeated in French, Spanish and the myriad of other languages she knew, but the Shambler didn’t seem to respond to any of them.

_He’s probably not of this world then… Language is no use on him… Maybe tone…_

“I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to help you….” She spoke in a gentle calm tone, as she opened her arms and made her way to him carefully. 

The Shambler responded with a sharp hiss and Violet stood still for a few seconds before continuing forward gently. Every time, he hissed she waited before proceeding until she was only a short distance from him. 

“That’s it… Good boy…” Violet gently touched his head and began to rub his head softly. The Shambler twitched softly before inching closer to her. 

She smiled as she applied a little more force and began to stroke his hair, “You like that, don’t you?

Good boy… Good boy…”

Within minutes, the Shambler was relaxing and Violet slowly moved back and focused on the

Workers, the icy glare returning to her eyes, “You see?” They seemed to dumbstruck to respond. 

“You will transfer him to my facility. I will personally take care of and study him, you understand?” The Workers nodded slowly. 

“Good.” She glanced back at the cage and stared at the Shambler; He was squatting awkwardly as he stared at her. There was something oddly cute about him… She shook her head slightly, “Alright.

Show me the rest of them now.”

*

Violet was humming to herself as she walked to her office. The last few weeks had been good; To call them ‘peaceful’, would not have been out of place. 

The number of creatures they were finding around the world seemed to have decreased. The Facility was recording record lows and that gave her a lot more time to focus on something that was actually interesting her. 

The Shambler. 

It… He was an interesting creature. 

He showed distinct signs of intelligence, but he was unable to communicate with words; His vocal cords seemed atrophied in a rather strange way. He was unable to make noises beyond screams, hisses, and odd little chirps, yet those noises carried with them emotion. Deep emotion; Joy, Sadness, Anger and more. 

His “abilities” seemed relatively mundane compared to the numerous creatures that Violet had examined in her lifetime; Enhanced strength and a strange exoskeleton that was delicate and flexible yet as hard as steel. His testicles were another abnormality but as far as she had studied, he showed no signs of sexual activity. His penis showed up on X-rays; It seemed to retract in a similar manner to animals within his abdomen. 

His DNA was strange; Not because it was alien, but because it was astonishingly human. In fact, he seemed to human underneath his skin; A full set of organs and a normal skeleton. 

All in all, he was probably the most human of any creature within the facility. 

And it made Violet feel horrible; There was a strange feeling when it came to imprisoning a nearhuman being. It felt like he didn’t deserve to be in a cage.

But at the same time… She felt like, if she let him out, she’d never see him again. 

And she didn’t want. 

She felt her hand climb over her chest gently; There was something about him. Something different. Beyond the obvious. When she was alone with him, she tried talking to him. Of course, he never replied in the typical sense, but even the small noises he made… it was like he understood her, and he listened to her. Violet sighed. Was she so deprived of a decent relationship that she saw this… creature as a friend? Well, she couldn’t deny that he was probably a better friend than millions of humans that were out there. 

She paused in front of a reflective metal wall and paused to inspect her appearance. Her blazer was clean and sharp. Her skirt was spotless. Her tights were unblemished, and her heels were shining. Her long hair glistened like a black waterfall and her make-up looked natural. 

_I wonder how he looks at me…_

After a moments hesitation she adjusted her skirt, pulling it slightly higher to reveal a bit more of her legs and began to move her blazer to try and make her chest more bountiful before freezing and quickly tugging her clothes back to their original place. 

_Uwah… What am I doing even…?_

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when red-lights began to flash and an alarm siren began to blare out with a voice crying out on the intercom, “A HORDE!! THERE’S A HORDE EVENT WITHIN THE FACILITY!! MONSTERS ARE- AGGHHH!!” The voice’s tortured screams mingled with a bestial growl and several wet squishes before the intercom went silent. 

Violet went pale as the building began to shake and tremble. This was worse than she had feared. If a Horde event was happening within the facility…

No… no, there was a plan for this. She swallowed deeply. It was a literal doomsday scenario, but she knew what they had to do. 

The facility needed to be locked down. No one in or out. Whomever was able to press the button would have to do it. They’d be on their own and even with their on-hand armoury… it was more than likely that every single one of the workers within this facility, including herself, would be sitting inside the belly of some creature by the day’s end. Even if they won, her estimate was that 99% of the facility would be dead. 

But there was no other option. The horde had to be contained. 

Violet glanced around before locking onto a hidden safe within the wall and placing her hand over it; A soft light flashed as it scanned her hand before opening with a pneumatic hiss and revealing the spare armoury before grabbing two guns; An automatic rifle and a hand-gun along with as much ammo her outfit could hold, which was not much. She cursed that she had chosen to wear such formfitting clothes. 

She left the safe open for any other worker who happened to come across it, but she wasn’t going to hold out any hopes. The ground began to tremble beneath her and then the wall exploded in front of her, sending her stumbling back, trying to regain her balance. 

The dust settled slowly, and Violet blinked at the Bicorn that was standing before her. It huffed slowly, glaring at her with a burning hate and she clicked her tongue in disgust before raising the rifle and letting out a hot steam of silver-lead; A special alloy developed to combat such wild monsters. 

The Bicorn danced around briefly but for all its speed, it couldn’t outrun a speeding bullet and within seconds, dark blood was bursting from its body before a bullet went straight through its brain and it collapsed on the floor, unmoving. 

Violet felt her heart race as she glanced around; The noise was clearly going to attract other monsters. From the looks of it, it seemed like the horde was from an F-type world; Her mind raced as she tried to remember which types of monsters that included.

_Harpies… Merpeople? Dragonics, I think? Fuck…_

She kicked off her heels and began to sprint down the hall towards the nearest control station to lock down the facility. She could hear roaring and screaming echo within the facility; Gunfire was sprouting up sporadically. The sounds of fighting were growing louder and louder as more and more monsters began to emerge within the facility. 

A bright flash erupted behind her and she quickly turned on her heel and blinked at the tall thin figure. Pale skin and featureless face… A Slender? 

_But… that’s a B-type…?_

The Slender stared at her before vanishing. Violet winced, spun again, and pulled the trigger just as the Slender re-appeared behind her. She knew their patterns; Teleporting behind their victims was a basic move and easy to counter, if trained properly. The Slender may have looked imposing but it went down easier than the Bicorn. 

She swallowed. Hordes never involved monsters from different world before… This was different… 

The intercom crackled again, “W-WARNING!! THERE ARE MULTIPLE MONSTER TYPES!! CONFIRMED TYPES ARE B, C, D AND F! THEY’VE BROKEN THE CONTAINMENT OF MONSTERS STORED IN SECTORS A THROUGH H AND THEY’RE NOT STOPPING! INITIATING LOCKDOWN PROCEDURES NOW!!”

Metallic clattered echoed around her as blast shields lowered and the building reinforced itself to withstand anything… hopefully. 

Violet nodded slowly to herself; Things were working as expected. If someone had already managed to begin the lockdown and if workers were fighting back all over the facility, it might be possible for them to win-

Her train of thought was cut short as a dull force pushed into her belly. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she glanced down and stared at the thick, slimy tentacle with small crystal deposits on it, that was wrapped around her mid-section before she lifted into the air and spun around, throwing her weapons from her grasp. 

She recognised that texture and those damned crystals; The tentacle monster from the previous weeks. She glanced back at it, as its grip around her waist tightened and she felt her bones tremble under the pressure. She wanted to scream from the pain, but she kept her mouth shut. Terrible eyesight made them awkward hunters forcing them to rely on their other senses… She prayed that remaining quiet and relatively immobile would somehow trick it… Then its maw opened. 

And Violet threw one of the gun-magazines she had in her coat into its mouth. 

The reaction was instant. The monster began to chomp down as soon as it felt the magazine touch its tongue the sudden, rapid movement managed to ignite the primer within the bullets. A micro explosion went off within the monster’s mouth and it screamed, throwing her aside into a wall where she let out a gasp of pain as muscle bruised and bones cracked before she slide to the floor, her eyes blinded with spots of pain.

_Fuck… my guns… where…?_

As she fumbled around weakly, she could hear and feel the heavy booms of the struggling monster. It was screaming. Screaming in pain. Perhaps it was weak against silver… That was a small mercy…

Then she paused; There was something else screaming… 

A familiar scream… That sound…

The tentacle monster’s scream was cut off abruptly with a soft, wet _sclip!_ And a damp thud before soft footsteps slowly approached her. Violet tried to focus on the figure that was coming closer to her, but she couldn’t focus on it clearly. Her eyes were only able to discern the grey humanoid outline that was unlike any worker in the facility. 

“You… you’re…”

She felt a pair of hands slip under her body and carefully lifted her up before beginning to move in the direction of her office. Violet said nothing as they moved, only trying to discern the identity of her saviour. 

_This skin… Chitinous… Slender limbs… And the way it moves…_

“S… Shambler? Is this you…?”

A soft chirping answered her question positively. His cage must’ve broken like so many others when the 

“You… You saved me…”

There was a soft clicking as a door opened and then Violet felt herself being placed on a cool surface; It felt like her desk… She felt the Shambler’s fingers touch her lips before a thin liquid begin to slip past them. She blinked in shock; The Liquid was cold and pleasant and there was a floral flavour to it.

Normally, she’d have spit it out instantly, but for some reason, her throat reacted differently, and she swallowed. 

She blinked again. Her body didn’t hurt. Her eyesight was clear again and she stared at the Shambler who was stared down at her with its near-featureless face. She could almost see the concern within his face. Violet pushed off the desk and carefully stood next to the Shambler; His face didn’t leave hers for a second. It was the first time she had stood so close to him; He really was short. His head only just reached her neck. His body was so awkward…

She glanced towards the door of her office; the shaking had stopped and so had the gunfire. There were no screams, but deep growls from monsters were still echoing gently. 

_So... We've lost..._

She sighed softly and glanced at the Shambler, “Do you want to eat me? Perhaps take some revenge for the rest of the monsters and creatures like you? Its not like I can stop you…” He could take down a Tentacle beast with his bare hands; Killing a human would probably be easy…

The Shambler stood still for a few moments; It almost looked like he was shuffling his body awkwardly. It made him look adorable… Then he pounced at her; Arms spread out. 

_So, this is it…_ Violet closed her eyes. 

And she felt the Shambler’s arms wrap around her. 

Violet blinked. She glanced down and stared at the Shambler; He was holding onto her in a passionate embrace, his face buried in her bosom as he looked up and pressed his thin lips against her own. 

_Eh??_

Violet felt a vague sense of hesitation build up within her. She wasn’t sure what was going on. Her hands were trembling. She had never been kissed before… But she wasn’t exactly upset that he had become her first…

She carefully placed her own arms around the Shambler’s back and slowly pushed forward, locking her lips tightly against his. His body felt good; His armoured skin was cool and warm at the same time, and his muscles felt taut and strong, supporting her despite his small size. 

_It feels good..._

The kiss ended briefly as the Shambler pulled back, his eye-less face staring at her with a soft smile. He looked awkward smiling, like he had never done it before, but it felt genuine and Violet felt compelled to return the smile. 

A small voice was echoing in the back of her head; Telling her that she shouldn’t be doing this. That the Shambler wasn’t a human and couldn’t be trusted. That she had to fight the horde that had already begun to destroy the facility… 

Violet didn’t want to listen to that voice. She didn’t care about it. She had lived her entire life managing all manner of supernatural events; Each and every one took more and more from her and she was tired of it all. She had enough of it and now… 

She leaned close to the Shambler and after a moment of hesitation, a whisper escaped her lips, “T… Take me.”

The Shambler responded instantly, his slender limbs grabbing her clothes firmly and tugging; The tearing of cloth echoed around them and Violet winced out of instinct as clothes were torn of her body, effortlessly and painlessly, leaving her only in her undergarments. 

The cool air made her tremble, but the Shambler’s odd gaze made her feel hot. She could read his body language like a book. Passion. Lust. Desire. He wanted her, just as much as she wanted him. She watched him lick his lips before touching his abdomen.

Then her eyes widened as his penis revealed itself; The colour was similar to his skin, but the texture was distinctly softer even as it grew erect. And grow it did. Violet watched in shock as it grew to inhuman lengths before her very eyes; 12 inches… 2 feet… 3… 4… Four feet and as thick as a boa constrictor and the way it moved… Like it was alive… 

She hesitated for a moment before reaching out and touching it with both of her hands. It felt so warm and pleasant as it slithered in her grasp. 

“A… Amazing…”

The Shambler seemed to react to her words with a mild shyness; Pulling back and shifting awkwardly before moving back placing his own hands over her body; There was a delicate inexperience in his limbs that matched her own. He caressed her body with a sense of hesitation, his erect penis often following the path of his hands; Violet didn’t move to stop him, even once. 

Then she winced. There was a soft pricking sensation in her breasts. The Shambler put his hands on her hips and there was that pricking again. He pulled his hands back and she could see his fingernails; Almost needle-like and dripping with a clear fluid…

“What… What did you-”

Violet felt her words being cut off as a strange sense of pressure began to build up within her body. A burning pressure. She felt her breathing quicken, as she placed her hands over her chest. Her chest… 

…She frowned; Her chest felt soft… softer than before… 

She glanced down and stared; They looked bigger…? Softer…? Her eyes darted down, past her breasts and towards her hips and ass; Again, it looked bigger. Rounder and fuller.

Then she cried out as her breasts and rear bulged outward with a heavy, fluid force; Her breasts shot up two cup sizes and her butt grew the equivalent. It felt as though someone was injecting some sort of thick warm syrup into her body. 

_So... So warm..._

Violet let out a deep moan as she flopped onto the floor; her breasts swell up even further as she fell. Now, they didn’t even look normal. They had gone beyond normal. They looked bigger than basketballs. Her rear seemed to be trying to match her breasts at every move. She placed one hand on one breast and the other on her ass and she let out another moan; So soft… it felt like she her body was butter; Warm butter and her hands were hot knives, ready to dig in. 

“Sh… Shambler…”

The growth wasn’t stopping. Violet could only watch and moan; Her vagina felt like a waterfall as the pressure within her body kept growing and her breasts and ass obeyed the pressure. She could feel the liquid sloshing within her and she didn’t want it to…

Stop. She blinked. The pressure vanished. Her skin didn’t feel strained. She blinked again and glanced down; Her body had changed completely. Her breasts and ass… they were massive. Too big almost.

She could barely move. Her breasts were like truck tires in size, but delicate in their texture, sucking in her hands as she groped herself. Her ass, not one to lose, was like a truck’s bumper; If anyone deserved to be called a “wide-load”, it was her ass. 

“I… I look… Wow…” Violet could only murmur in amazement. How much more was the Shambler hiding? 

She glanced towards him and blinked as she came face to face with his massive member; His seemed hesitant, but she knew exactly what to. 

Without wasting time, she placed his massive penis between her breasts and kissed the tip gently; The Shambler clearly understood her actions and he began to move, thrusting his penis in between her massive breasts, slowly at first but gradually gaining speed as he moved. 

The movement was smooth; Lubricated by sweat, saliva and pre-cum that had quickly begun to ooze from the tip of the massive penis. The Shambler’s movements clearly showcased his evident joy and Violet didn’t try hiding hers either. Her body after growing had become so unimaginably sensitive. It felt she was on fire, but it was a good fire. A fire that warmed her and caressed her better than any human lover… She let out a soft cry of pleasure just as the Shambler froze, and shuddered before she felt the muscles within his penis ripple and a wave of semen burst forward and washed over her; A literal wave. There was so much, it felt like she was being sprayed with a firehose…

The consistency was different from what she expected; Thick and sticky. Almost like a thin sort of yogurt. She wiped the fluid away from her eyes before glancing down at her body; The colour was normal; A sort of off-white that resembled lotion. She licked her lips and smiled. It tasted good… She almost regretted using her breasts over her mouth. At least she managed to taste some…

The Shambler suddenly darted forward, wrapping his hand over her wrist, forcefully. The amount of force made Violet wince and stare at him uncertainly. His body was moving carefully and slowly. Like an animal that had been holding back for so long…

She swallowed. There was a tinge of fear in her heart but… Violet closed her eyes. She wasn’t going to fight him on this. 

The Shambler moved fast and hard; Shoving Violet against a wall and smushing her breasts against it, like they were air-bags (or rather, “water-bags”) to cushion her, before positioning his penis against her rear… and then he seemed to hesitate. 

_Is he scared?_ Violet wondered silently. She wished she could read his emotions better. She wished that he was an open book; That she could understand his language. But she couldn’t… All she could do… Was tell him how she felt…

She felt her cheeks flush red; This was going to be embarrassing…

Violet moved her hips up and down lightly, making her massive rear jiggle slowly before she let out a shy whisper, “G… Go ahead…”

Her efforts were not in vain; The Shambler stared for a brief moment before his body language grew excited and he shoved his penis forward, between her ass-cheeks and into her rear. 

Violet let out a deep groan as her body shifted and stretched smoothly, to accommodate the massive object being thrust within her body. It was so warm and delightful… Smooth and textured in just the right way. It was like her body was made to take his cock and no one else’s… 

She could feel her belly move; Pushing out as the Shambler thrusted. It felt good; Feeling her body getting mangled ever so gently; Twisting it into a better version of herself. She bit her lip and felt the spittle drip down. 

_It's... Its so good..._

She moved her hands down to her belly and felt it push out; It was like some mechanical piston was pushing deep in her guy. She could feel her organs move slowly in real-time…

“M… More… S… Shambler… More!”

The Shambler nodded slowly before he increased the pressure; Pushing on her firmly from behind against the wall, eliminating any space she had to move freely, before thrusting harder, smacking against her skin with visceral force. 

Violet scream in joy. Each thrust pushed her belly against the cold wall. Her breasts were beginning to leak with pleasure. Her body was shaking, like a mass of jelly and it felt better than anything she could imagine… Waves rippling across her body like oceans… 

Then the Shambler froze; He shuddered softly before muscular waves ran through his penis and Violet felt her eyes bulge as semen burst into her belly. A hot wave of thick, delicious fluid… To compare it with lava would not have been inappropriate. It felt so hot and warm and wonderful… She felt belly swell and bulge outward, smoothly but also rapidly. 

At first, it looked like she had a baby in her belly… then two… triplets… Quadruplets… Pentuplets? Violet didn’t know; She had never seen anyone pregnant with Pentuplets, but she was getting bigger and bigger. She could feel her belly beginning to touch the floor; It felt damp with sweat and cum and it let her belly move smoothly as it continued to expand.

She felt strange as her belly continued to grow. Not exactly afraid… but rather a little excited. She could feel the cum bubbling and pooling up within her and it felt good… She almost didn’t want it to stop… 

Her belly was taller than she was now and twice as wide; Smooth, taut and jiggling slightly as the thick fluid sloshed within… With her breasts and ass, she felt more like jelly than a person. 

Then Violet felt a pressure in the back of her throat and she began to cough as cum began to slowly fill up her mouth. 

_T... Too much..._

It tasted good and it felt so delightful; She didn’t want it to stop but… 

The Shambler quickly pulled out, as if sensing her impending trouble; He was breathing heavily, as the bare remnants of cum dripped from his penis slowly. Violet could feel it slowly oozing of her rear, so she clenched as hard as she could to keep it inside. 

_Fuck... that felt..._

She glanced back at the Shambler who was hugging her belly awkwardly before she smiled at him, “We’re… We’re going to need to do this again… soon…”

*

Violet wasn’t sure how much time had passed since the incident; It wasn’t easy to tell the time when there were no clocks and all the windows around her were sealed up completely. She was inclined to believe it had been several weeks, but she had no way of knowing for sure. 

Not that it mattered to her, at any rate. 

She teased her massive breasts gently for a few seconds before massaging her massive belly and letting out a soft giggle as she felt the unborn children squirm inside her. 

Calling her belly, “Massive”, was an understatement; It was so big, she couldn’t even consider moving with it. She was forced to rest on it, so that it wouldn’t crush her. It lifted her a good 14 feet into the air, and she could almost touch the ceiling. She suspected that at her current growth rate, she’d be able to touch it soon. It was a combination of her rapid, hyper pregnancy and a belly full of cum. She wasn’t sure which was making her grow more. 

A soft tapping noise made her pause and glanced to the side and she found herself locking eyes with a tiny dragon that was wandering within the room; It was moving in a calm, almost cat-like way. 

Violet frowned at the sight of it; There were no dragons that small within the facility. Which meant two possibilities. One, a dragon had been shrunk by some magic force. Or two… They were breeding. 

The second possibility made her smile awkwardly. It felt comforting to know she wasn’t the only pregnant being within the facility. She pondered for a moment, thinking about all the monsters that had overrun the facility as she absently massaged her gargantuan belly. 

Perhaps the creatures had broken out of the facility. She doubted that they could’ve survived for very long inside the facility without feeding off each other. But that didn’t seem to be the case. It had all be relatively peaceful barring the initial invasion… Yes, that was most likely scenario. The facility was located far from any human settlement, so it was also possible that they were simply surviving of the natural ecosystem…

_How Amusing..._

She continued the watch the dragon as it spotted a rat and immediately darted after it, leaving the room. Ah, what a shame…

Violet waited a few more minutes before the Shambler wandered in slowly, dragging a hunk of meat; The flavour made her think venison, but she didn’t really care. She wouldn’t have minded if she could’ve just lived off his cum, but they both knew that a balanced diet would only help her and the babies…

She smiled down at the Shambler, waving at him gently and he responded with a smile of his own. They had gotten better at understanding each other as time went on. He dropped the meat and bounded towards her before scaling her massive belly, carefully before landing beside her and kissing her cheek gently. 

“I think… the babies might be coming any day now…”

The Shambler shivered with excitement and let out a soft chittering sound.

“I know… Taking care of all of them won’t be easy but…” Violet shrugged awkwardly before teasing her massive leaky breasts, “…I can say that I at least have enough to feed them.” He let out another soft chirp before snuggling up to her. 

Violet smiled, “Of course, we can.” She jiggled her rear lightly and watched him grow erect, “You know, I’m never going to say no to you… Even once they’re born… We’re going to have a great time. You’ll see.” She shivered as she felt him mount her from behind and carefully position himself, ready to begin thrusting, “Life’s going to be great for us…”

THE END


End file.
